Breath Of Life
by LittleLonnie
Summary: In the movie Jimmy just vanishes into thin air when they leaves Skull Island. This is what happened from that point where King Kong comes after them, to they arrive at New York!
1. Chapter 1

**Breath of Life**

Author: _LoNnI  
_Rating: _T  
_Warnings: _Some swearing and use of bad words and some violence.  
_**Summary: **_In the movie Jimmy just vanishes into thin air when they finally leaves Skull Island. This is what happened from that point where King Kong comes after them, to they arrive at New York and a little more!_

**Characters: **_Jimmy, Jack, Ann, Preston, Carl, Englehorn, Kong_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own King Kong or Jimmy or any other characters!_

**Note: **_There is some small changer from the movie, but no major._

**Part 1/3**

**

* * *

**

**1 - Leaving**

"Row!" Jack Driscoll yell to the men in the same rescue boat as himself. "What does it look like we do!" Jack don't bother to look who yelled back at him. He is way more busy watching the giant gorilla charging at them. "Hurry!" Carl Denham yell to the remaining of the crew on the land from where he stand, still on the rocky ground beside the two little rescue boats. One of the crew stopped up and pressed himself up against the black stone wall of the tunnel.

Jack turns around to see that the other boat behind them had come further out on the sea. Ann screams after Kong while tears run down her pale face. "No!" she cries and tries yet again to get out of Bruce Baxters' grasp. Jack turns back again to see the young lad in front of him aiming at Kong with his gun. "Jimmy! No!" Jack threw himself to grab the gun, but the shots was released and hit the huge beast. But to no use. Some few little shots like that was not enough to put down a beast on that size.

"Jimmy, don't be crazy now!" Jack tries to push the boat from the shore as Kong roars even more furious. "He killed him!" Jimmy cries through clenched teethes, Jack know perfectly who he mean. Jimmy lifts the gun again. This time Jack manages to stop him, but a shot from another gun scratches through the foggy air. Every eye on the boats turns to see a crewman with a gun in his hand, directed at Kong. Before anyone could blink their eyes, Kong leaps forward and grabbed him. Jimmy closes his eyes for he knows what happens.

"ROW!" Jack yelled one last time, but he knew it was to late as Kong took hold of the little rescue boat and threw it up against the cave walls. The last thing Jack hear before he fall into the water is more of Anns screaming, followed by a raging roar. Everything was scarily quiet when he got his head above the water again. He took in the scene and saw a spear stick out of Kongs leg. "Nooo" Ann was still sobbing, but had given up the fight to get loose.

"Jimmy…" Jack breathed and splashed around to see if he could see anything to the boy. "Yes!" Carl stepped towards the huge beast who was finally beginning to calm down. Jack finally saw the boy and swam over to Jimmy, who was splashing around in the water, trying hard to keep his head above the water. He grabbed him around the collar and swam towards the shore where Carl stood while watching Kong as he was reaching out a hand for Ann.

"Well…" Carl walked over to the giant ape and started on a little speech Jack didn't care listening to. "Jimmy?" Jack suddenly noticed that the boy had stopped moving and a wave of panic rolled in over him as he tried to find any signs of life. A breath of relief escaped his lips when he felt Jimmys' chest move under his hand. Jack pulled the boy closer so he could rest his head on Jacks' shoulder above water. Everyone was silent as they looked around themselves. The huge, sleeping Kong, all the unmoving men in the water, Jack, and Jimmy who had finally woke. Much to Jacks pleasant.

"You're okay?" Jack helped the coughing Jimmy up on land. Jimmy only nodded as Preston helped him down in that boat, still coughing. "Okay, listen everybody! Everyone who is still capable for work helps me with this… monster!" Carl clapped his hands to make them move, but everyone still sat still. "What are you going to do with him?" Ann sniffles and looks at the sleeping beast. "We're taking him back to New York of course! He ruined my camera!" the revenge-lust glowed in his eyes. "Are you mad?" Jack walked over to the filmmaker so they could speak alone. "We are talking about a giant ape who do anything to get to Ann! It's madness to take him with us to New York!" the only thing Jack wanted now was to get out of here and Carl made it all just worse. "It world be madness to leave him here!" Carl nodded, agreeing to himself. "Carl! Please just think for a second! Bringing a creature like that to a big city will only cause chaos!" Jack turns and walks back to the last rescue-boat. "Exactly, Jack. Chaos! Attention! Have we come all this way for nothing? I've lost my camera, so we have nothing! We'll come back to New York with nothing…" Carl smiled satisfied to himself and soon he had come as close as possible to get Jack somewhat convinced.

"How can you agree with something like this!" Preston and Jimmy held Ann back from jumping into the sea to Jack, as the other surviving crew members tried to get Kong onboard the Venture with help from some ropes, strong men and a still working ship-equipment! "Ann, please come in" Jimmy pulled Ann with him into the boat, through some corridors and to a little room with a table and some chairs. The two guys and the one girl finally sat down without a word, while listening to the noise from the working men.

"How did it come to this?" Preston rested his head in his hands while Ann sat right up and down, dirtied from top to bottom. Her blond hair dirty, her clothes torn and her eyes broken. Just as Jimmys. He sat, staring out through a window at the dark sea with an empty look in his eyes. There were too many thoughts at the same time swirling around in his head. And the splitting headache wasn't really much of a help either. "Are you hurt?" Preston asks and looks at Jimmy who has a pretty lost look on his face. "Huh? Oh… Sure" Jimmy didn't pay attention to what he was asked.

They all sat in silence for countless minutes. Now and then, The Venture would suddenly tip over to one side, followed by yell from the other men before the ship tipped back over. "How are they going to keep a gorilla in sleep for over a month?" Jimmy stands up from his chair and walks over to a corner and bows down to pick up something. Preston smiles a little when Jimmy comes back to them with his dark blue hat right where it belongs. "Suppose they got loads of chloroform on this boat" Ann suddenly answers Jimmys question.

"What?" Ann looks from Preston to Jimmy, who both stares at her. Jimmy and Preston look at each other before Jimmy ask, "What did… Kong do to you?" Jimmys' voice was hard to hear, but she heard it. "Well… It's a long story" Ann leaned back in her chair with a thoughtful look on her face. "We got lots of time" smiled Jimmy tiredly.

Ann smiled back at the two lads, leaned forward and took Prestons one hand with one of hers and one of Jimmys with her other. "I will tell you, but maybe not tonight? I don't think I'm the only one who needs rest" she mumbled. The boys nodded in agreement and again they sat for some minutes, with their hands in each others without a word.

_**At dawn**_

The sun rose and the Venture had finally gotten out of the fog around Skull Island and was once again surrounded by open ocean. At least two days had passed and most of the time Jimmy had been alone. Once in a while he would share some words with Preston. Jimmy had placed himself at the bow of the ship, resting with his back against the railing. In his hands he held his "borrowed" book _Heart of Darkness_. He jumped up when he heard a splash down beside the boat and looked over the railing. "Dolphins" he mumble as he saw the small creatures swim and jump by the front of the boat.

"Jimmy?" the young boy lifts his eyes when Englehorn calls for him from the bridge. Jimmy put the book in his pocket and finds his way to the bridge where the captain is waiting for him. "Captain?" Jimmy stops at the open door and put both his hands in the pockets of his pants and looks at the floor. "You're okay?" Englehorn asks without taking his eyes from the golden horizon, patting on a cigarette. Jimmy looks up from the floor and at Englehorn before he also look at the same horizon. "Well?" the older man turn to look at the young lad. "I'm okay, sir" Jimmy mumble. Englehorn knew he was lying, but didn't care to bother the boy more with that.

"Jimmy, we will come to New York in maybe five weeks if everything goes as it does now…" Englehorn called a name and another man of the crew came running taking the rooter from Englehorn. "Come here" he laid a hand on the young boys' shoulder and led him out. "Okay" he didn't know what else to say so he waited for Englehorn to continue. "The Venture will stay at the harbour in New York for a good while then. We have to fix the damage the ship has gotten, get new crew members and… other necessary stuff…"…" Englehorn leaned against the railing outside the bridge.

"Okay, sir…" Jimmy was about to leave when Englehorn stopped him with a hand move. "Jimmy, you are welcome to stay as a crew member on this ship if you wish that. But I want you to think about it. You are still young and the best for you would maybe be to get an education. But… just think about it, okay?" Englehorn gave Jimmy a rare smile and went back into the bridge. "Okay sir" Jimmy whispered. "Thank you…".

"Hi Jimmy. Want something to eat?" Ann asked as he entered the kitchen, where it usually was Lumpy who was the boss. But not anymore. Jimmy looked around himself and saw Preston and Carl having a chat at the table and Ann standing by a dish with something weird looking stuff on a plate. "What is it?" Jimmy asked and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Uhm, well. I'm not completely sure, but… It's not the worst I've tasted…"…" Ann said unsure and wrinkled her nose too. "Oh, no thanks" Jimmy backed away a little. "You have to eat, Jimmy" Jack said as he entered the room and looked at the young lad. "I belive I can decide that myself" Jimmy spat and left the room. Ann, Jack, Preston and Carl sat in silence for a while before Jack broke it. "What did you do, Ann?" he gave a tiny smile, but didn't receive one back so he went out to look for Jimmy.

Jimmy sat down at the opening of an animal cage in one of the many rooms on The Venture. "Jimmy?" he looked up when heard Jacks voice, soon followed by the man himself entering the room. "Ah. I thought I could find you here" he made his way over and sat down beside the mysterious, young guy. "I like to be here. Alone" Jimmy said, watching Jack by the corner of his eyes. Jack knew he wanted him to leave, but had no plan to.

"How are you?" Jack ask and place a hand on Jimmys shoulder as he is about to jump up. "Why do everyone have to ask that?" his voice comes through as angry, sad and hurt at the same time and the look in his eyes shows… fear. "Well, you haven't thought that theres maybe other people who also do care about you?" Jack didn't know this kid very well, but he knew enough that he wasn't like other kids on his age. He had most likely seen stuff few people have, survived through the hardest conditions and now lost someone who may have been the only person he had ever trusted. Jimmy open his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Instead he just looked at Jack with clear eyes and somewhat teary. "I know Hayes was very important to you. Like… your mentor. It's always hard to lose somebody close to you" Jack saw how hard Jimmy fought with the tears now. "I'm fine" the words comes out like a whisper while Jimmy dries a tear with his lightblue sleeve.

"It's nothing wrong in crying, Jimmy" Jack said, leaning forward to try to get eye contact. "It's just…" Jimmy finally let the tears run, "…I don't know what to do…" his voice breaks and Jack embraces him and lets him cry on his shoulder. Jack sat there for a good while, holding Jimmy in a protective embrace before he had thought long enough on what he was going to say. "Jimmy. I have an… offer" he pulled a little away to look at the lad, who turned away a little. Shameful. "Englehorn told me that the ship will be lying at the harbour of New York a while when we get there" Jack says and looks up at him from where he sit with his elbows resting on his knees. "I know" Jimmy mutters. "Yeah, well I thought maybe you would stay at my house… until the Venture is leaving again or until you maybe find a job perhaps?" the black haired man knows it may not be the most clever choice, to take in a boy who suffer to trust and get along with new people in a normal way.

"I can't do that, Mr. Driscoll" the answer from Jimmy comes quicker then expected and his voice shakes. "Why not?" Jack stands up as Jimmy does to and follows the young man with his eyes. "I just can't…" Jimmy suddenly seem like a restless animal. He stands about two meters away from Jack and he can see how Jimmy crosses his arms across his chest and clutches his arms while he looks around himself with huge, scared eyes. "Jimmy I'm just trying to help you" Jack steps forward and lay his hands on the boy's shoulders. Jimmy don't answer and hides his face in his hands. "Jimmy, look at me. Look" Jack takes hold of his hands and remove them from his face. "I have no idea what have happened in your life and I will not force you to tell either. All I want to do is to help you" with that Jack leaves with a pat on his shoulder.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Note - I tried to see if it worked to edit the first chapter, but I didn't manage to do it! So I just tell you here! So AlenaRivendell, who BETA read my story said that the best thing would maybe be to change the story into past. The last chapter was supposed to be in present! I know it may be a little messy and I am SO sorry, but I hope it's more right now! Thank you AlenaRivendell! **

**And one more thing. There is a part longer down that I have taken from what I think is a deleted scene from the movie and wich is a part of the King Kong novelle (Minor spoiler: About theres no such thing as a slow death...)**

* * *

**2 - Arriving**

"Land in sight!" Jimmy yelled on the top of his lungs from where he stood in the ships' crows nest. A man quickly signaled him to tell him that Englehorn had gotten the message. The young lad leaned forward on his elbows at the railing around the little nest. He didn't know what to think at the sight of the massive shape of New York in the distant. Some part of him is ready to set his feet on firm ground while another don't want to leave the ship.

The sky was clothed in a dark purple/red haze as the sun set behind the Empire State Building and the Venture finally was ready to connect with the harbour. "Oh! Finally some land in sight!" Baxter said strolling out of the bridge with Ann, Preston and Carl as they watched the buildings tower over them. Jimmy climbed down from the crows nest, clutching _Heart of Darkness_ to his chest as he landed with a slight thud.

"You're ready?" Jimmy looked up as Jack came to stand beside him at the harbour. The Venture was safe at harbour and Jimmy had been sitting against a wall, watching a massive crowd gather in front of the ship. People from magazines, police, theaters and movie makers were all surrounding Carl Denham while he held a speech which made everyone of the surviving crew feel slight hatred towards him. "Jimmy?" Jack shook him by the shoulder to get his attention. "Yes, sir. I… think I'm ready…" he said and stood up. He followed Mr. Driscoll through the crowd and toward a yellow cab. He turned around one last time and caught Captain Englehorns attention. Englehorn gave his sign of approval and turned away. Jimmy had agreed to follow Jack Driscoll's advice and stay with him a while. But for every step he took away from the Venture his pulse is accelerated.

They both sat in silence as the cab found its way through the enormous city. Now and then, Jack would look over at Jimmy who sat very tensely behind the driver and looked out the window. "Are you…" Jimmy turned his head to look at Jack. "…sure if you're welcome?" the writer continued Jimmys' question. "Yes, Jimmy. I'm sure. It's the fifth time you ask…" Jack looked out the window as the car stopped. "I'm Sorry, Mr. Driscoll" Jimmy got out of the cab and stood looking up at the soaring building.

"Welcome home" Jack opened the door to his apartment and let Jimmy in first. There was one huge room with several doors leading into other rooms. It was quite messy but still cozy. "Oh. Didn't remember it being so messy when I left" Jack scratched his head and threw his bag at a chair. Jack turned the lights on and cleaned the stuff away. Ten minutes later it looked much better… And Jimmy still stood in the doorway. "You can come in you know" Jack walked over to the quiet boy and lead him through the house.

It didn't take more then an hour before Jimmy fell asleep on a big chair by the window. Jack draped a blanket over his young friend before he went to bed himself. The passing days were mostly spend inside Jacks apartment for Jimmy, but the third day Jack convinced him to come with him to a theater to check out how Carl Denhams' King Kong: Eight Wonder of the World was going. "You're on his side on this?" Jimmy asked as he tried to keep up to with Jack through the through the busy streets of New York City. "His side of what?" Jack asked back. "You know… All this Kong … stuff" Jimmy muttered some words under his breath as he tried to keep up with Jack, tired of running after the taller guy. "Well… No, but it's nothing I can do about it really" Jack stopped to wait for Jimmy who now was having real problems on keeping up. "Why are we going there then?" he asked and places a hand on top of his hat to keep it from falling off. "Well… I hope to maybe meet on some of the others from the crew" Jack laid his arm around Jimmys' shoulders and lead him inside the theater. "Why?" Jimmy asked and Jack laughed a little. "Why not? Have anyone ever told you that you ask a lot?" he smiles in a friendly manner at the boy who blushes. "Hayes kept saying I must have some kind of mouth diarrhea" Jimmy said quietly as they walked up some stairs. Jack broke out laughing and clapped Jimmy on the back. "He said something there…" he giggled and smiled happily when Jimmy showed a rare smile.

"Well Jack. I see you had to come and take a look" Carl came strolling over the stage in the huge hall when Jack and Jimmy entered. "Uhm. Yeah" is all Jack said and looked around the hall. "As you can see, I've gotten people very interested in Kong. Two weeks and we'll be ready for the premiere of Kong: The Eight Wonder of the World!" Carl raised his voice and arms, like he expected to get some applause. Instead he lowered his arms to some coughs and weird looks.

"Anyway, may I speak to you alone, Jack?" Carl looked at the taller man before he shifted his eyes over to the young sailor who looked amazed around in the room. "Uhm sure. Jimmy?" Jack received a little nod from the boy and walked away with Carl.

"Jimmy?" Ann made her way through the rows and rows of chairs towards the stage. "Hey" Jimmy stood with his hands in his pockets, looking very small on the huge stage. Jimmy have no idea what to do when Ann came over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Holding him in for a hug. Ann suddenly pulled away a little and look at the big, blue eyes staring at her. "I'm Sorry" she said and then hid her mouth with her hands. "It's okay. I'm just not used to… you know…hugs" Jimmy mumbled and had to laugh a little at the embarrassed look on Anns' face. "I'm so Sorry!" she was completely red on her cheeks. Jimmy took of his hat and scratched his head nervously before he placed it back on. Ann just looked at him with a sad look on her face. It wasn't normal for a kid to be so unused to closeness.

"Ann?" Carls' voice made the two jump around to see the owner of the voice and Jack coming over to them. Ann and Jack shared a silent eye contact before she looked away. "Miss Darrow. I have an offer. What do you say to be our heroine at this fantastic show? I will pay you loads" Carl informed and looked at the blond, beautiful woman. "No, Mr. Denham. I cannot do that. I'm not going to help you anymore with this… this awful things you do for success" Ann swallowed and looks at Carl with a cold gaze. She turned to leave, but laid a hand on Jimmys' shoulder before she leaved the theater.

The three guys stood in a weird silence before Carl broke it. "So Jimmy. How is it to be here among other people then seafolks?" Jimmy lifted an eyebrow at the unexpected attention from the movie maker. "What?" Jimmy looked at Carl with a awkward glance. "It's sad how my movie got ruined…" Carl ignored Jimmy and turned to Jack, "I mean, who wouldn't have paid to see a giant monkey go wild on a sailor?" Carl stopped when he realized that the moment for that comment couldn't have been worse. Both Jack and Carl turned to see Jimmy get a furious look on his face. "What the hell is wrong with you!" he screamed and tears run down his cheeks. "Jimmy" Jack stepped forward to stop him from running away. "Let go of me!" he pushed Jacks arms away from him with a strength only anger could posses. Jack let go of the boy as if he had gotten burned. Jimmy looked at Carl with a disgusted look on his face before he stormed off. Jack swallowed hard and turned to look at Carl. "What on earth did you do that for!" it was his turn to get angry and Carl raised his hands. "I'm really Sorry. I didn't mean it like that" Carl looked somewhat regretful, but Jack didn't really belive a word of anything this guy was saying any longer.

Jimmy walked through the golden hallways and down the stairs, heading for the main entrance. "Jimmy, wait!" Jack came down the stairs after him before the boy could vanish into the chaotic city. Jimmy kept his gaze at the floor so he didn't meet any other pair of eyes. "Can we just leave" Jimmy whispered and Jack just nodded before they walked out into the busy city.

Later that evening they had settled down in the apartment again and Jack had found his normal place behind the typing-machine. He suddenly heard a groan from the kitchen followed by a sound of breaking glass. Jack stormed up and ran to the other room where he found Jimmy sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall while tugging his arm to his chest. Around him was billions of pieces from a glass. "Jimmy? What happened?" Jack kneeled beside the lad and tried to pull his arm away to look at it, but without much luck. "Jimmy?" Jack lifted the boys' head and saw tears streaming down his face. "Let me look!" he finally managed to get a look at the arm and blood streaming out some cuts. "I'm Sorry" Jimmy sobbed over and over again as Jack hurried to clean the wounds and cover it with a towel.

"Now tell me what happened" Jack helped Jimmy up and stepped over the shattered glass. "What about…" Jimmy pointed at the kitchen. "I'll take care of that" Jack could feel the body of the young boy shiver under his arms and the tears were still running. "I'm Sorry, Mr. Driscoll. The glass just slipped out of my hands…" Jimmy sat down and buried his face in his hands. Jack didn't say anything, but settled down beside him and rubbed his back.

They sat in the silence for a very long time before Jack dared to ask. "There is something that bothers you…" Jimmy lifted his head a little and looked oddly at Jack. "Really? I've lost the only person I ever trusted. That's what bothers me" Jimmys' voice was hoarse and unsteady. "I mean before… Something must have happened with you. Hayes told me he had found you on the Venture four years ago. With broken arm and wild like an…" Jack stopped when Jimmy looked at him sharply. "I'm not going to tell you, Mr. Driscoll. And I can't either" the boy took a deep breath and then relaxed again. "I didn't even tell Mr. Hayes even when he asked me so many times. How can I tell you when I didn't tell him?" he looked at Jack with sad eyes before he looked away again. "Well you need help, Jimmy" Jack said before Jimmy went into the room he borrowed. "Maybe one day" he said with a tiny little smile and Jack hoped it world be soon.

The one week passed slowly and soon came the second and Jack took Jimmy to the harbour one day. "Why are we here Mr. Driscoll?" Jimmy asked as he sat down by the end of a dock, with his legs dangling. "Nothing special really. Just thought you maybe would like to feel the air from the ocean again" Jack could't really find himself sitting on the dock so he seated himself on a bench two meters away from Jimmy.

"I think you took me here in hope to get me to speak…" Jimmy said as he followed a passing bird with his eyes. "Well… you're good" Jack coughed embarrassed while he looked at the back of Jimmys' blue shirt and the dark blond hair sticking out under the dark blue hat he rarely took off.

"On our way to Skull Island…" Jimmys' voice made Jack look up. "You and Carl were disgussing something about killing off the first mate in his movie…" he continued. Jimmy peeked over his shoulder and could see that the writer was listning carefully. He stood up and walked slowly over to the bench to sit beside him. "You said that he would kill him off by stabbing him in the back with a knife. And Carl said something about the first mate screaming and bleeding alot from the wound…" Jimmy looked at Jack. "And you told us that there were no such thing as a slow death…" Jack tried to see where this were going. "A person wouldn't be able to scream if he got stabbed in the back with a knife. Neither would he bleed alot…" Jimmy looked at his hands as they both sat in silence.

"I always wondered how you could know that and at all describe it that well" Jack said, hoping he would get the answer now. Jimmy opend his mouth, but nothing came out. "I… I saw something" he whispered and swallowed. Jack could see that Jimmy was having trouble with telling and knew now he was about to know something Mr. Hayes never got to know. "I was witness to some people killing a friend… like that" Jimmy leaned forward and hid his face in his hands. Jack placed a hand on his back to reasure him that he was there. "I don't know why it happend. Me and my friend tried to find something to eat. I hid somewhere while my friend tried to steal some bread. I heard some noise and saw that some guys took my friend with the stolen bread and began attacking him…" Jimmy looked up at Jack with his full of tears. "One of them pulled out a knife and… killed him… He died before I could do anything" the tears began running and Jimmy seemed unsure what to do. Jack felt a lump in his throat and brought the lad into his embrace. "I'm so sorry" Jack held the boy in a firm grip as he sobbed.

"May I ask how you ended up at the Venture?" Jack asked as Jimmy had collected himself a bit. "Well… I ran up to my friend, but the guys stopped me. One of them picked up an iron-pole and hit me with it. They hit me many times before they were going to finish me by hitting me in the head…" Jimmy looked down again and clutched his left arm. "I tried to defend myself with my arm. They didn't manage to kill me, but they broke my arm…" Jimmy explained. "In two places?" Jack asked and Jimmy nodded. "I don't remember much though, but they pulled me up and took me somewhere. We were not far away from a harbour when they tried to kill me again, but I managed to get away from them. I just ran wherever I automaticly came and ended up in front of a ship tied to the harbour. Which was the Venture. They came after me and somehow I managed to get myself onboard unnoticed" Jimmy stood up and looked in the direction of Jacks' apartment. "Can we go back?" he asked and Jack nodded.

"How long did you stay on the ship before Hayes found you?" Jack asked when they had gotten back to the apartment. None of them had said much on the way back home except a little about Carls' premiere the next day. "I don't know. I hid in one of the cages and stayed there a good while I think. When Mr. Hayes found me the ship was out on the sea, so It must have been a while" Jimmy peeked up from _Heart of Darkness. "_I thought he was going to hurt me more, but instead he tried to help me. I didn't dare to leave the cage so Captain Englehorn ordered Lumpy and Choy to get me out" he looked out the window and down at the busy streets below.

"Hayes told me that you were wilder then most of the animals on board" Jack sat leaning back on a chair, listning carefully. "I was scared, Mr. Driscoll. Lumpy and Choy dragged me out of the cage for Mr. Hayes and Captain Englehorn to see who I was. Choy kept holding onto my broken arm. It hurt like mad. I tried to get lose, but they kept holding me. Then Mr. Hayes wanted them to let go of me. He was appearently the only one who saw that my arm was broken…" Jimmy made a grimase when he thought back at the situation. "Then what?" Jack asked curiously. "I don't know what happend. The next thing I know I woke up in a bed on a little room on the ship. My arm had been bandaged and Hayes told me I had passed out" Jimmy bit his nails nervously and looked at Jack. "Theres more to the story Mr. Driscoll, but I can't tell you more. I've told you something I never told Mr. Hayes. I feel… rotten" Jimmy looked at Jack with two broken, blue eyes. "Don't do that, Jimmy. I think Hayes would have been proud of you to finally open up a little" Jack smiled friendly at his friend.

"Are you going to see Carls' show tomorrow?" Jimmy asked to get away from the unpleasant subject. "I don't know really. I got to check out another theater, but maybe I'll come later on. What about you? You know how to get there now. I'm sure Prestons' going to be there" Jack infomed and Jimmy just nodded. "We'll see…" Jimmy mumbled and fell asleep pretty soon.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Nervous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyhey! This is the last chapter of this story and thank you all for the comments! I hope you liked it! Maybe I will try to write some more soon ) **

**Oh oh! And thanks to my friend, BlackGenevieve (Inge) for BETA reading my chapter! I hope you understand whats written! lol ;) Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**3 - King Kong: The Eight Wonder of the World**

Jimmy stood right outside the main entrance to the theater and most of the audience had finally found the way into the big hall now. He took a deep breath and headed for the doors, but spun around when someone grabbed his shoulder. "Excuse me, Sir. Do you have a ticket?" The door guard asked Jimmy. "What? No…" He looked through the doorway and saw the silouette of a man coming over to them. "Jimmy?" Preston walked through door and looked at the door guards. "I know him. He was on the voyage too." Preston put his arm around Jimmys' shoulders and led him in after the guards had excused themselves.

"Nice to see you here. I think Captain Englehorn is here somewhere too," Preston told Jimmy as they walked down the narrow passage between the rows of seats and the walls. "There's a lot of people here." Jimmy said and turned to look up, seeing even more people on a second level. "Yes it is. Just as Carl wanted." Preston and Jimmy looked up as Carl raised his voice from where he was standing on the huge stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen... I give to you... KONG! THE EIGHTH WONDER OF THE WORLD!" Carl stepped a little out of the way for the audience to get a clear view of Kong. The audience gasped and Jimmy and Preston exchanged looks.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Preston put his hands in his pockets and looked over at Jimmy who, instead of looking at the stage, was looking up at the second level. "Is that Jack?" Jimmy nodded to Prestons question and watched as Jack was joined by Englehorn. Both Jack and Englehorn on the second level and Jimmy and Preston on the first looked towards the stage when Kong roared furiously and the actress hired to play Ann Darrow screamed. "Oh dear…" Preston backed away a little as Kong stood up and tried to break free. Before any of them could react, there was full chaos and people running everywhere.

"Jimmy! Get out of there!" Jack stood right behind the railing, screaming at the top of his lungs. Kong roared and the iron holding the huge arms smashed back into the walls. It took an amazingly short time for the hall to be deserted and Jimmy and Preston were about to run away too when Kong took in every strength he had and broke free. "Jimmy come on!" Preston was almost at the doors when he turned around and saw Kong grabbing Jimmy with his hugs fist. "Jimmy! No!" Jack didn't know what to do when the huge beast took hold of his friend.

Jimmy groaned and tried to get out of the grasp to no use. He looked up and met Kong's huge, angry eyes and held his breath. But Kong didn't do anything else than roar and throw his fist around a little before he stopped and looked up at the second level. Jimmy turned halfway around to see Jack backing away a little and both of them knew that Kong remembered him. Preston saw what was going on and ran down the passages again as Kong let go of Jimmy and headed for Jack. Jimmy let out a little scream of terror as he fell towards the seats under him, but the fall was stopped as he crashed into Preston's arms and both of them thundered to the ground.

Preston dragged himself and Jimmy up against the wall as Kong took a leap and tried to get Jack on the second level. "Whoa!" Preston gasped when the huge gorilla found his way out of the theater, not directly spotless. They sat still for a while before Preston noticed that Jimmy was holding his chest. "Are you hurt?" He helped the younger lad up and Jimmy just waved a hand. "Nah I'm okay… Ouch…" Jimmy crouched together as soon as he had straightened up. He looked up at Preston with a grimace. "Okay, maybe a little." Jimmy tried to take a deep breath, but found out soon that it hurts. "You may have broken a rib or something," Preston said as they hurried out to see where Kong was going. "Thank you by the way," Jimmy mumbled in pain to Preston. "Nothing to thank for. It's not over yet" Preston gave a little smile.

"What on earth is he doing?" Jimmy pulled Preston back as Jack drew by them in a yellow cab. Towards Kong who was picking up blond girls now and then. They watched as Jack drove like a madman to get Kong's attention and almost succeeded. Kong backed into a passing tram and went crazy on it. "Glad I'm not in there…" Jimmy mumbled and scratched his head. "What? I am…" Jimmy said when he got a weird look from Preston. They both held then breaths as Jack drove the cab right between Kong's legs and did a U turn to face him. Then he got the gorillas' attention and soon they vanished into the huge city.

"Uhm well… What do we do now?" Preston asked, expecting Jimmy to answer, but he only shook his head unsure. They watched the chaos Kong had made after him. Looking away from the complelty smashed theater, there were cabs and trams crushed all over the road and some lightpoles had been ripped off and were lying in the middle of the road. "I knew this was a bad idea," Preston swore under his breath.

"Preston! Jimmy! Come with me lads!" Carl came out of the theater looking rather shocked. Jimmy and Preston looked at each other before they followed Carl towards one of the cabs still standing untouched in the road. "Hey you! Follow the damages!" Carl ordered the driver, but he just jumped out. "No way! Do it yourselves!" The driver looked around terrified. "What is it with you cab drivers? Never seen a monkey before?" Carl placed himself behind the wheel and looked at the unknown man running away. "Not that big!" He screamed and Carl turned to look at Jimmy and Preston again. "Jump in!" Carl demanded and they did so. "Where are we going?" Preston asked annoyed as they drove through the city, following the damages and screams from the people of New York. "What does it look like, Preston!" Carl dodged other cars and people.

"I think we lost him, Mr. Denham" Jimmy informed from the backseat. Carl didn't answer, but knew that they are pretty much lost. The cab made a sudden jump when heavy thuds in the ground came closer and closer. "I think that's him." Preston stared wide-eyed out of the window to see if he could see the gorilla coming from somewhere. "Ahhhh!" Carl stepped on the brakes as the huge beast ran past them and jumped up on an unfinished building and began climbing higher and higher up. "I think he got Ann," Jimmy said when he saw something little and white in Kong's fist. "Where's Jack?" They noticed that there was no other yellow cab following the gorilla anymore, but a bunch of cars from the army.

"Let's follow them." Carl turned the car around and followed the rows of cars from the army which were already following Kong. "Where did he go?" Carl hit the wheel as all the cars stopped. "Up there!" Jimmy stepped out of the car and pointed up at the Empire State Building which was towering up towards the upcoming morning sky.

Carl, Preston and Jimmy couldn't do anything else but wait just like the rest of the crowd, gathering around the skyscraper. "Jack?" Jimmy suddenly broke out when he see a tall man clothed in mostly black comes running towards them. "Jimmy!" Jack moved his gaze from the beast on top of the building to the three men not far away. He ran over to them and threw an arm around the young boy, thankful to see him still on his legs, but sligthy hunchbacked. "You got hurt?" Jack asked, but Jimmy just waved a hand. "Just a broken rib or something," He said and Jack smiled in relief before he turned serious again and looked up the skyscaper. "I have to get up there!" He hurried off again towards the entrance and somehow he got through. "What's he supposed to do?" Carl found his pipe and patted it nervously.

"Wonder what's going up there?" Jimmy said and Preston nodded. Kong seemed to be at the top now and even that huge a beast looked tiny up there. "Whoa!" The crowd gasped as the gorilla leapt from the top of Empire and smashed his fist through the wings on one of the planes. They kept following the intense battle at the top of the building, but of course without much details. Jimmy closed his eyes when the remaining planes shot Kong in the back and he slid a bit down the side of the building. Soon they saw the beast slip and coming closer and closer. "He's falling! Out of the way!" Policemen shouted to get people out of the way. The earth shook as the beast hit the ground and far, far on the top Jimmy could just see the tiny outlines of a woman clothed in white be reunited with a black clothed man. He turned and looked back at Carl who had pressed himself through the mass of people surrounding the beast. "This voyage certainly had no happy ending." Preston stated the obivious and they could do nothing more then to feel sympathy for the beast…

**Some days later**

"You're sure about this, Jimmy?" Jack asked the young lad as they climbed out of the cab as they arrived at the New York harbour. "I'm pretty sure, Mr. Driscoll" Jimmy smiled friendly as he saw The Venture waiting for him. Damages fixed and some new crew members was allready in sight. But the captain was still the same. It was ready to leave again.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Driscoll" Jimmy stopped and turned around to look at Jack and Ann. He wished Preston could have been there, but at least he had got to say goodbye to him right before he left Jacks' apartment. "I really don't know what to say, but… I can't stay. I feel like the Venture is my home and I can't picture a life somewhere else. Even if getting an education would be the smartest thing. I'm Sorry if I am being ungrateful, Mr. Driscoll and Mrs. Darrow" Jimmy said humble and looked down at his feet. "What? No Jimmy. Theres nothing to be Sorry about" Jack stepped forwards and embraced him tightly and they stayed like that for a good while. "I understand you decision…" Jack broke the hug slowly and held each of Jimmys shoulders, "…Although I could't find myself on the sea for the rest of my life" they laughed a little before Jimmy had to get ready to leave. "Goodbye Mrs. Darrow" Jimmy smiled to the beautiful woman and received a huge one back. "Take care" she had to give him one last hug and this time it went much better. "You too" he pulled the dark blue hat a little down over his eyes before he turned and walked up the ramp to the awaiting Captain Englehorn. "We hope to hear from both of you again!" Jack called and wave a hand, with the other around Ann.

"Good to have you back, Jimmy" Captain Englehorn said as The Venture leaved the harbour. "It's good to be back too, sir" Jimmy smiled and made sure that _Heart of Darkness_ was still in his backpocket. He walked out of the bridge and looked back at New York City as they got further out on the ocean. It would be strange and lonely without Mr. Hayes on the Venture, but he knew he had done the right choice. And maybe one day he would see Jack, Ann and Preston again? The future would show ;)

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
